


Remembered

by RoughTweedAction (Donya)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Holmes killing Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/RoughTweedAction
Summary: Sherlock actually shoots himself in front of Mycroft, John and Eurus.





	Remembered

'Well, not on my watch,' Sherlock said firmly and lowered the gun.

Mycroft knew, simply knew what he was about to do, yet it did not ease the shock. Before Sherlock finished his final speech, Mycroft already calculated the chances of stopping him. Sherlock did not prolong his own agony, pressed the cold metal under his chin and then all hope was gone. Neither Mycroft nor John was fast enough to stop him from pulling the trigger.

'Ten. Nine,' Sherlock counted. Determined to spare his brother and friend, calm and prepared for the ultimate sacrifice. He ignored Eurus' protests, avoided Mycroft's eyes, disregarded John's begging. When he reached four and continued his ominous counting, Mycroft stopped thinking and instinctively rushed towards him to yank the gun out of his grip. Predictably, Sherlock did not allow that to happen. He shot himself before Mycroft reached him.

The time stopped. All sounds were muted. Mycroft watched helplessly as Sherlock fell down, lifeless. Nothing he would do could bring him back, undo this mistake and all those that led them to Sherrinford. His lifelong mission to protect Sherlock, save him from himself, from their sister, ended as a failure.

Mycroft swayed on his feet, clueless about what to do. The voice of reason in his head advised him to make Sherlock's death count by finishing his final case. Eurus was still dangerous, still in control and only a Holmes immune to her manipulations could end it. Mycroft and John could not possibly stay any longer in the room with Sherlock's body, they had to move on, literally and figuratively. And yet Mycroft did not even cast a single glance t the screen to asses Eurus' mental state. Instead, he made the mistake of coming closer to Sherlock, foolishly hoping his little brother was still alive. No therapy, no drugs would ever let him erase the image from his mind.

He only realised he was crying when John told him to stop. He felt his hand on his shoulder, looked up, fully expecting a punishing blow. Craved it, physical pain would help him come back to reality and not escape to his mind palace. John did not appear particularly distraught. He had, of course, witnessed death, knew how to repress his emotions. He would mourn Sherlock later after Eurus was back in her cell.

'Get up, Mycroft, we don't have time for this.'

Mycroft did as he was told, even though he was shaking and weak with nausea. He only looked away from Sherlock when John forcibly turned him to the screen.

'Get a grip on yourself. You got us into this mess and you'll get us out.'

Eurus was no less shocked than Mycroft. Although Jim Moriarty expected Sherlock to follow in his footsteps, she clearly thought he would choose to shoot Mycroft. Sherlock was her favourite, she spent years planning their reunion, contacted his obsessive adversary, prepared tasks and puzzles and Sherlock left the scene before the big finale. Eurus stared at them, lost for words.

Mycroft was similarly silent, unsure if he wanted to leave Sherrinford at all. He had always been Sherlock's big brother, Eurus' big brother. He failed both siblings. He could not imagine being just Mycroft Holmes, free from the duty of keeping Sherlock safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder if sb wrote a version where Sherlock shoots John. Mine would be like 'Oh well, moving on'.


End file.
